deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs Kylo Ren
' Meta Knight vs Kylo Ren '''is a Death Battle by Bulborb channel 3. Intro ''MegaMan.EXE: Today we're gonna do- what?! X: Well, both of them have been known to use massive flying battleships, have kinda similar swords, and pretty much can go by "The Dark Knight". MegaMan.EXE: Okay then. Kirby: Anyway, we've got Meta Knight, the Lone Swordsman. X: And Kylo Ren, Han Solo's son. Kirby: I'm Kirby, the guy on the left is Mega Man X and the guy on the right is MegaMan.EXE. MegaMan.EXE: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win... X: ... a Death Battle. Meta Knight X: There's a place in Dream Land called the Fountain of Dreams. One day, King Dedede broke it's power source, the Star Rod, one of these pieces was given to a masked knight named "Meta Knight". Meta Knight Background *'Name: Meta Knight' *'Age: Unknown' *'Species: Unknown (Possibly Kirby)' *'Eye color: Yellow' MegaMan.EXE: Meta Knight is arguably mysterious compared to other characters Kirby knows. Under his mask, he actually looks like Kirby. Kirby: Still, hardly anything is known about his backstory. X: Anyway, since then he's been both friends and enemies to Kirby. Arsenal and Abilities *'Galixia' **'Knight Beam' *'Dimensional Cape' **'Grants teleportation' *'Hover' *'Shuttle Loop' *'Meta Points' **'Meta Quick' **'Heal' **'Mach Tornado' *'Darkness Illusion' MegaMan.EXE: Meta Knight's main weapon is the Galixia, a sword. The best part is he can fire the Knight Beam, an energy projectile from the Galixia. But he can only do this at "full health". Kirby: There's also the Dimensional Cape, a cape that lets him teleport. X: He also has the ability to hover. How? Well, it's unknown. But a good guess is that he can transform his cape into wings. Kirby: He also has a technique called the "Shuttle Loop" where he leaps into the air, does loop, and then dives downward. He also has the Mach Tornado, where he spins around the create a whirlwind around his body. He can also move around. MegaMan.EXE: He also has item called "Meta Points". These are special blue dots that give im special abilities. The Meta Quick increases his speed, the Heal recovers him from all injuries, and a powered up Mach Tornado. Here, he spins around, which creates a tornado on each side of him, these tornadoes are then launched on each side of him. X: But he also has the Darkness Illusion, where his eyes turn red and he crates lightning around his body, sending anyone close to him into the air. Then he slashes them multiple times before finishing it off with one more slash. Feats *'Kept up with Kirby' *'Destroyed stone in one stab' *'Withstood Kirby's Inhale' *'Survived a massive fall' *'Defeated Galacta Knight, Magolor, Void Termina' Kirby: He even kept up with me and withstood the pull form my Inhale. MegaMan.EXE: He also once destroyed stone by simply stabbing it, and survived falling from hundreds of feet from the air. X: He also managed to defeat Magolor, Galacta Knight, and Void Termina. Weaknesses *'Tends to hold back' *'Limited long range options' *'Prefers fair fights' X: However, Meta Knight prefers fair fights and gives his opponents sword if they're unarmed. (*Kirby fires a large electricity projectile at Meta Knight, who dodges it, leaps onto the ground, and kicks a sword away*) X: He also kinda struggles with long range. And also tends to hold back. MegaMan.EXE: However, he's still a skilled fighter so watch out. (*Meta Knight strikes a pose as his name appears*) Kylo Ren X: 1 year after the battle on Endor took place- Kirby: You mean this battle on Endor? (*Shadow fires a bullet from a pistol at Vader, doing nothing*) X: No, the real battle on Endor. The one with all the Ewoks and the shield generator and the second Death Star and Palpatine and all that. Kirby: Oh. MegaMan.EXE: Anyway, then after the battle on Endor, Han Solo and Princess Leia got married and had a child named "Ben Solo". X: Ben was then trained as a jedi by his uncle, Luke Skywalker. MegaMan.EXE: And then that's where things went bad. X: You see, Luke felt like there was darkness inside of Ben, which was gonna destroy everything Luke loved, to prevent this, Luke was gonna kill him using his lightsaber one day when Ben was sleeping- Kirby: And then he didn't but Ben woke up and thought Luke was still trying to kill him and used to force to collapse the building. MegaMan.EXE: And then Ben became a sith lord named Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren Background *'Real name: Ben Solo' *'Age: Unknown' *'Eye color: Black (I think... I dunno, I can't figure it out)' *'Hair color: Black' X: Kylo Ren then worked with supreme leader Snoke to take over the galaxy, and he also... ummmmmm... (*Kylo Ren kills Han Solo*) X: ... yeah, that happened. MegaMan.EXE: He later on killed supreme leader Snoke, and then became the supreme leader. (*Kylo Ren kills Snoke*) X: And then he met Emperor Palpatine. Who had survived his previous defeat. Kirby: And as a sith lord, Kylo Ren is experienced with a lightsaber. Arsenal and Abilities *'Lightsaber' **'Should be around 4 feet long' *'The Force' **'Increased agility, and senses' **'Telekinesis' ***'Force Pull' ***'Force Push' **'Tutaminis' Kirby: It should be around 4 feet long like most lightsabers. Kirby: But when it gets activated, 2 more blade thingies appear. MegaMan.EXE: He also has the Force, like all other jedi and sith. He can use telekinesis like the Force Push and the Force Pull. And the Tutaminis, which lets him grab things like lasers safely, he then can simply destroy it. And of course, it increases his agility, and his senses. X: Although Kylo Ren has demonstrated only a few uses with the Force. Feats *'Caught up with Finn and Rey in just some time' *'Survived being stabbed' *'Helped defeat Emperor Palpatine' *'Stopped a laser beam in midair' *'Defeated Finn and supreme leader Snoke' *'Found Exegol' MegaMan.EXE: Kylo Ren is fast enough to catch up to Finn and Rey in just a few seconds, and he also used the force to stop a laser beam in the air. Kirby: He also survived being stabbed... with his own lightsaber! X: And one time, Ren found an object called the "Sith Wayfinder", a mysterious object leading to a unique planet called "Exegol", which is where he found Palpatine. He also beat both Finn and Snoke. Weaknesses *'Rarely displays superhuman strength' *'Suffers conflict between the Light Side and the Dark Side' MegaMan.EXE: As scary as it may sound, Kylo Ren has very few notable weaknesses. While he still hardly displays superhuman strength, a more notable one is his conflict between the Light Side and the Dark Side, he can't chose which one is right, but don't worry, by now, he's chosen the Light Side after his mother's death-'' '''Kirby: -and then he died.' (*MegaMan.EXE slaps Kirby*) Kirby: Ow! X: However, Kylo Ren is one of the most dangerous Sith Lords ever. (*Han Solo: I missed you son. Kylo Ren: Your son is dead. Han Solo: Kylo Ren is dead. My son is alive*) Intro 2 X: Alright, the combatants are set... MegaMan.EXE: ... and we've run through all the possibilities. Kirby: It's time... All 3 hosts: ... for a Death Battle! Who are you betting will win? Meta Knight Kylo Ren Fight A Star Destroyer was flying over dreamland while the airship music from Super Mario Bros. 3 was playing. From inside the Star destroyer, there were multiple Stormtroopers, First Order Officers, and supreme lead Kylo Ren. Meanwhile, a massive flying battleship was... well... flying. It had a mask on the front of it. From inside, Meta Knight was standing. It was the Halberd. Back on the Star Destroyer, an Imperial Officer came over to Kylo Ren. Officer: Supreme leader Kylo Ren, there is a flying battleship heading straight for us. What do we do? Kylo Ren: Send Stormtroopers to deal with anyone onboard. Call reinforcements if necessary. I will deal with their leader myself. Officer: Yes, sir! The Star Destroyer begins flying over to the Halberd. Meta Knight notices this. The Star Destroyed then stops as multiple Stormtroopers get off and begins firing at everything they see (The Combo Cannon, Blade Knight, Sword Knight, ect.). A smaller ship then lands on the Halberd, Kylo Ren gets out of it. Ben proceeds to run through the Halberd until he found Meta Knight. Kylo Ren: So, you are the leader. You are no match for the Dark Side! Meta Knight turns around and draws the Galaxia while Kylo Ren turns on his Lightsaber. Meta Knight: Fight me! Fight! Meta Knight charges at Kylo Ren and tires to slash him twice. But Kylo Ren dodges it and slashes him multiple times before stabbing him and using Force Push to slam him against a wall. Meta Knight then fell to the ground as he dropped the Galaxia. Kylo Ren: You were no match for the Dark Side. Kylo Ren turns around to leave, but then he hears something. Suddenly, Meta Knight healed himself using Healer and then activated Meta Quick. Meta Knight then charged at Kylo Ren and slashed him, ending up behind him. Meta Knight then leaped into the air and performed a spinning slash, hitting Kylo Ren and knocking him onto the ground. Meta Knight charged up a spinning slash and used it, but Kylo Ren jumped behind him and tried to slash Meta Knight, who dodged it by sidestepping backwards. Meta Knight then threw a blue energy beam from the Galixia, it was the Knight Beam, but Kylo Ren deflected it. Meta Knight then threw 2 more Knight Beams. Kylo Ren then deflects them both, the first one goes flying onto the Halberd's deck and hits a random Stormtrooper, killing it, and the second one goes flying at Meta Knight, who throws another Knight Beam Meta Knight uses his Dimensional Cape and teleports. The 2 Knight Beams fly past each other, Kylo Ren then deflects the one coming at him only to see Meta Knight wasn't there. Kylo Ren then turns around, only to be slashed in the face as Meta Knight reappears in front of him. Kylo Ren: Arggh! How?! Meta Knight then performs the Shuttle Loop as he jumps into the air and performs a loop before diving at Kylo Ren, who jumps out of the way and prepares to stab Meta Knight. But before he could, he felt as if he shouldn't do it. Kylo Ren: I can feel it again... the Light Side... Meta Knight took this opportunity as his eyes turned red. Meta Knight: Know my power! As he says this, Meta Knight summons electricity around his body, electrocuting Kylo Ren and launching him into the air. Meta Knight then slashes through him multiple times before delivering one final slash, killing him, Kylo Ren then begins falling onto the ground. But then Meta Knight begins spinning around, creating 2 giant tornadoes which are then launched in both directions, it was the Mach Tornado. The Mach Tornado catches Kylo Ren as he spins around in it. The Mach Tornado ends up going onto the Halberd's deck and picking up every Stormtrooper into it, and ever the Star Destroyer that landed there, another Star Destroyer then appears as a First Order Officer speaks. Officer: Supreme leader Kylo Ren, reinforcements have arrived. Hello, do you copy? Supreme leader? The Mach Tornado then disappears while everything that was inside of it gets blown into the second Star Destroyer, creating an explosion. K.O! Results Kirby: Woo! Meta Knight wins! X: To be fair, Kylo Ren was faster and Meta Knight couldn't really defend against the Force of Kylo Ren's lightsaber. MegaMan.EXE: But that's about it. Kylo Ren hardly displays superhuman strength, and Meta Knight already can destroy stone by simply using his sword. Kirby: Meta Knight's also more durable, he survived a massive fall, at least around 50 feet high. X: Meta Knight was also less predictable, due to his unique amount of skills and more experienced. MegaMan.EXE: Well, Meta Knight is also probably dumber than Kylo Ren. But Ben sure should've picked the light side earlier to avoid darkness being used against him. X: The winner is Meta Knight. Rate this Death Battle 1/5 2/5 3/5 4/5 5/5 Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy vs Elements' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles